last true elf
by katanashadow
Summary: Dilin is the last of his kind, after the slaughtered by the thalmor. watch as he try's to survive as the Dragonborn and defeat Alduin and find a better life, without hiding behind his hood. dragonborn x oc x oc later. not very good with summerys.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in the carriage "Hay you're finally awake." A stormclouke solder said "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit in the face with a shield. " I replied not really caring those humans I turned away as they chatted amongst themselves. I could tell that the man in the rag don't belong here. Then again, I didn't do anything except be at the wrong place at the wrong time. 'Dam stormcloukes Skyrim is ripping itself apart, because of them.' The solder and the horse thief keep talking it was annoying me." Will you both be more like this guy-" I pointed at the man with the gag on " and shut up."

''Ha! You tell them.'' I heard the imperial solder riding the carriage said.

"Hay! Watch your tongue, that's Ulfric stormclouk the true high king." The stormclouk said

"No he's not he's an ego maniac." I whispered under my breath as I my hood lower. We hit a stump witch made me look up "Helgin" I whispered

"End of the line."

I could hear the thief cry out, "wait there's a mistake where not rebels. You can't do this!"

"Face your death with some courage horse thief. " The imperials were calling names. "imperials love there dam list."

"Ulfric stormcloulk, Jaurl of windhelm." an imperial solder said, Ulfric walked away.

"It's bin an honor, Jaurl Ulfric"

"Balof, of riverwood." So that's his name.' I thought to myself. Balof then walked away. Then the horse thief was called up. He cried, complained, gloated, ran, than dies in that order.

"Anyone ells feel like running?" the lady in imperial armor said glaring at me. I simply just flipped her off.  
The imperial solder looked at his list then back to me. "Wait, who are you?"

I replied "Dilin Heartfall."

"What do we do, he's not on the list"

"Forget the list, he goes to the block." she said. I looked her 'bitch!' I thought. I walked to what I like to call 'group of dead people, in blue,' general talios had finish talking to ulfric.

The priestess starts talking "As we send your souls to-" she was cut off by a stormcloke solder walking up.

"For the sake of talos. Shut up, and let's get this over with!"

"ok." The priestess said slightly annoyed. He then kneeled down, and placed his head on the rock.

He ten says. "My ancestors are smiling upon me imperial, can you say the same?" then went his head. The stormcloks yelled in anger, while everyone ells cheered.

"Next, the man in the hood!" Bitch lady said. We then heard a loud roar

"What was that?" an imperial asked

"I said, next prisoner."

"I have name bitch." I said walking forward. She placed her hand on my hood. "I would like to keep the hood on." She looked at the general looking for approval. He nodded to her.

"Fine doesn't matter to me what you die in." the bitch replied. As I lay my head on the blood coated rock, I see the axe go up, and a dragon come doun.

"What in oblivion is that!?" I heard someone say. The dragon was pitch black, and spiky. Before I knew what was going on I was sent flying. Balof grabbed me and pulled me into the tower and closed the door.

"jaurl ulfric, was that a dragon, from the legends?" Balof said facing ulfric.

"Legends don't burn down buildings." Ulfric said. I ignord them and ran up the stairs while working on my binds. Then I tripped, hitting my face on the stairs 'god I hate stairs.' Just as I reach the top of the stairs, the dragon burst through the wall and burned a solder alive, then flew off.

"Looks like I found a way out." I said looking at the whole in the wall. There was a building below, or at least what was left of one. I jumped down and ran to the first floor. I than ran outside. I saw a man on the floor telling the boy to leave, while Hadvar was calling the boy over. That dragon landed and was about to kill the man and the boy. I lunged forward grabbed the man and boy, and jumped back before the fire hit. The dragon flew away angered that it couldn't kill its pray. "Well that was close." Hadvar finished talking to an old man in iron armor, telling him to watch the kid and injured man. He told me to fallow him. After we jumped over some stuff, and past a few buildings we were in a courtyard. Balof was running at us.

"Balof you dam trator!" Hadvar said

"Were escaping hadvar, you can't stop us!" Balof said

"Fine I hope that dragon takes you all to soverngard! Dilin, with me!" then I followed him into the keep.


	2. Chapter 2

We ran into the keep and closed the door behind us "looks like we're the ones that made it." Hadvar looked around, he looked at me. "You took care of your bind yourself, I see. Look around there's plenty of gear to choose from." He said walking to a chest looking through it. I walked to the wall pulled a iron sword off it. I looked through the chest found light imperial armor, iron sword, and boots.

I sighed "I miss my stuff so much." I pulled the sword out and placed both of them on my hips

"If that's what you miss its currently in solitude, criminal storage." Hadvar said scaring the shit out me.

"Son of a- Don't do that!"

"Hahahaha. Sorry friend didn't mean to scare you." He turned around to open the gate. I magically put on the armor and boots. He turned around surprised to see me fully dressed. "Wow that was fast."

I shrugged "I can use magic to put my close on and off. I can also put stuff in my bag without it getting bigger. Cuz you know, I'm just that lazy. I can't believe you guys let me keep my bag anyway."

"Nifty trick and we let the prisoners keep certain things with them."

"Lets go." We walked down the hall to here talking.

"stormcloak, maybe we could reason with them."

"Really?"

"no." we walked in and saw two stormcloaks the second they see us they pulled out there weapons. One had a iron battleaxe the other had an iron greatsword. The man runs forward pulling up his sword, I cut off his hand making him drop the sword, and scream in pain. I used my left sword, I decapitating him. Turning around I sew Hadvar stab his sword in the girls chest.

"That was fun." I said while taking the girls gloves, because there still intact unlike the guys.

"Has anyone told you can be mistaken for a slightly buff girl." Hadvar said

"has anyone told you, you look like a guy." I said sarcastically. "It's not my fault, no matter how much I work out I keep a skinny figure. And yes, poor bastered mistook me for a girl, walked away with a black eye." Hadvar burst into laughter. I grabbed the greatsword off the floor and put it in my bag, it didn't grow or rip.

"So it can do that." Hadvar said

"What you didn't believe me?" I asked as we walked out of the room.

"I don't believe in what I don't see." I looked down 'dam stairs, a lot of stairs. Damit! We had finally made it to the bottom. Tuning the corner we heard a loud roar and the roof came down in front of us.

"What…the…fuck." I said in disbelief

"Through here." We walked in a store room, two stormcloaks where looking through some barrels, until they noticed us. One had an iron warhammer, the other had an iron sword and hide shield. I used a firebolt to kill them both before they could attack us. "This is an old store room look for some potions." After gathering some potions I walked up to Hadvar and we walked down some stairs. As we went down we heard fighting. Pulling out the greatsword I cut a stormcloak in half, while the torturer was zapping the fuck out of the other one. Hadvar started to talk to the torturer and his assistant. I saw a cage with a dead mage inside. Cutting the lock off I took the mage robes, hood, coins, and book. 'Already know this spell, hope I could sell it.' I put on the robes and hood I could feel the enchantment course through me.

"Take all my thing, why don't you." The torturer said irritated.

"Ok lets go." I said, as we walked through a few rooms, we reached an opening. A few stormcloaks were here and there. I prepared my magic ice spice in one hand, and fire bolt in the other. A stormcloak got to close; I shot an ice spike through her face. 'Too bad, she was kind of hot.' I picked up her iron warhammer and smashed her friends face with it, then threw it at one of the archers killing him. The other archer shot an arrow into my shoulder, so I sent a firebolt into his chest killing him. I ran over picked up the bow and an arrow and shot a solder creeping up on Hadvar, who was strangling a stormcloak.

"lets keep going." Hadvar said. I pulled the lever and the bridge came down. When we crossed the bridge then a bunch of rocks came down and crushed it. "Well, glad it didn't come down on us." I nodded "hay has that arrow always been there. I turned to see it.

"ahhh! Crap I forgot about that!" He then pulled it out. "Son of a bitch! What the hell!"

"Had to get it out somehow." I used a healing spell to heal it the best I could, and then we continued.


	3. Chapter 3

We were staring at a blocked exit. "This way." I said, we continued down a tunnel. We encountered a lot of spiders big and small. After slaughtering the spider to see a sleeping bear, we knelt to keep quiet.

"listen id rather not tango with her right know. So let's sneak-." I completely ignored him as I charged forward with a firebolt, and sword, sending a bolt at the bear, doing little damage. As it turned around I stabbed in the face. "Or you could just charge and kill it." I skin the bear and then we left. We get outside to see it was sunset out. The black dragon flew above us and towards some mountains. When it left, hadvar turned to me. "Closes town from here is riverwood. If we run we can make it by nightfall. My uncle works at the forge there, maybe he can help us."

"Good these swords can use some sharpening." We ran to riverwood fighting a few wolfs on the way. When we got there only a few people were out.

"This is my uncles house lets knock." We walked up to the house/forge. He then knocks on the door, a few seconds later a man upend the door. He was surprised to see hadvar.

"Hadvar it's good to see you. And who is this?" the man said

"He's a friend, saved my life infact. Listen we need to talk, can we come inside?"

"Sure." Hadvar walked inside, I was behind him, and his uncle puts out his hand. "Names Alvor, yours?" I shook his hand.

"Dilin" I said.

"A friend of hadvar is a friend of mine." He said and all of us sat down. "now can you tell me why you look like you lost an argument with a cave bear."

"That's because he did." I said in a sarcastic tone. Hadvar then explained what had happen at helgen.

"Id love to help in any way I can. But before I do I need your help, we need your help the jarl needs to know a dragon is on the loose. He needs to send some guards to riverwood."

"Ok I'll leave in the morning I'll go stay at the inn." I said walking to the door.

"Let me show you to the inn." Hadvar said getting up. As we walked off we started talking. "You should join the legion. I know today wasn't the best introduction, but we could use someone like you." We continued walking.

"I just might." I said, but I saw something. "Don't look now but ralof is over there." Pouting at the mill. He was talking to a old lady and he hadn't notes us.

"Dame looks like he survived helgen. What should we do?" hadvar said looking at ralof.

"Nothing, no point in causing a seen."

"Me and him used to best friends, till this war came into play and he listen to ulfrics lies. The only reason he listen to him was beacose he hated the thalmor, and becase he thinks of himself to be a true nord."

"Face it everyone hates the thalmor, and every person thinks of themselves as the best of their species."

"True, well this is the inn see you later." Hadvar then left. I walked into the inn and payed for a room. When I got in there I used I sword as a mirror. Looking into it I took off my hood, I had black hair and crimson eyes. I looked at my pointy ears. Overall I looked like a regular nord mines the ears. Its hard to be last of your race and the thalmor keep hunting me.


	4. Chapter 4

**from now on I will be making it in third perspective. I'm not very good at writing a story, and I'm open to criticism.**

* * *

Third pov (from now on)

Dilin woke up got his things and walked out of the inn. On the way to whiterun he saw two people fighting a giant. A girl with ancient nord armor, orange hair, a hunting bow, and war paint going across her face. A man with steel armor, steel greatsword, black short/long hair. The giant went up to the girl and raised its hammer ready to bring it down. The man ran forward to try and kill the giant. Dilin pulled out a longbow pulled back an iron arrow, channeled magic into it and shot the giant in the chest. It stumbled back clutching its chest. The man cut the giant's foot making it fall. Dilin ran forward jumped on it and cut stabbed it in the head, with his iron sword. The girl walked up to dilin "thanks for the help, but we could've handled It." she put out her hand. "Names Aela, that's Farkes." Dilin shook her hand, then farkes.

"Dilin, and that giant was about to turn you into a stain on the floor."

"It looked that way but we had him right where we wanted him." Farkes said.

"You can handle yourself well. You'd make a good shield brother." Aela said

"Oh yah, I heard about you guys the companions. Well id have to think about it, for now goodbye." Dilin said walking towards whiteruns gate. The guard in front of the gate, stopped Dilin.

"Halt city closed due to the dragon's about." he said

"I have news about the dragons, from helgen."

"fine we'll let you in, but we'll keep an eye on you." The guards then opened the gates. Dilin walked to dragonsreach. lrileth stopped him

"Halt who are you to disturb the jarl?" she said in a demanding tone.

"I have news from helgen." Dilin walked up to the jarl. He then explained to the jarl what had happened and how riverwood is in danger. Lrileth and the adviser started to get into a fight about sending guards to riverwood.

"Enough! I will not sit idly by while a dragon burns my hold, and slaughters my people. Lrileth send a detachment to riverwood. You come with me; we need to talk to my court wizard. He's been looking into this dragon problem." We walked into a room. "Farengar I have someone who can help you with your dragon research." Farengar looked at dilin, and then nodded.

"Ah, yes, well I need someone to fetch something for me." He said

"When you mean 'fetch' something you actually mean go someplace dangers, and get my head cut off." Dilin intervened in the explanation.

"Yes." farengar said in a series, calm face. "Go to bleak falls barrow and retrieve a dragon stone for me. A reliable source told me it was there."

"Ok" was all dilin said before walking off. He walked to the blacksmiths shop and bout two steel swords, and steel greatsword. Then sold his iron swords, and greatsword. Sold his imperial armor and kept his mages robes. He sharpened the swords and greatsword. He then teleported to riverwood, supprising everyone around him. When he got there he continued to bleak falls barrow. On the way he encountered a bandit look out killing them all and taking the chefs armor, keeping his hood. Steel armor, steel Nordic gauntlets, and steel cuffed boots. When he had reached the nord ruins bandits were scattered around, he put on steel armor. And pulled out his long bow and took them out, suffering a few scratches at most. He continued onward into the ruins, he cut up two bandits, and took one of their imperial bows. He killed a bandit, solved a puzzle, then wrestled a giant spider; there was a man coat in the spider web. He saw Dilin approach "cut me down from here!" he cried.

"The golden claw first." Dilin demanded.

"Dose it looked like I can move!" he said while struggling.

Dilin was silent, looking at the man up and down. "yes." he said with a series voice.

"YOU GOT TO BE CIDING ME!?" The man cried out." Get me down from here!"

"Ok, ok, quit you bitching." Dilin pulled out one of his steel swords and cut the man down. As dilin was cleaning the blade of webs the ran away screaming.

"HAHAHA! The treasure is mine!" dilin pulled out his second sword and walked after him, pissed.' That dame snake, slipped through my fingers.' Dilin killed a few draugr on the way. He turnd the corner just in time to see an ancient nord greatsword go through his chest. 'Well saves me the work.' Dilin thought, the draugr wight looked at dilin and pulled out a ancient nord sword and brought it down on him. Dilin made an x formation with his swords. Both struggled with control but sense dilins swords were sharpened he cut the draugr sword in half. Spinning around dilin cut off its head. He then walked up to the dead man took the golden claw, a diary, and all his gold. 'Holy shit 600 gold lucky bastered' dilin looked at the body again. "Well was a lucky bastered." He continued on to see another puzzle, once he solved it, he got threw. The cave like place was big he reached a place with a coffin, chest, table, and a giant wall with a weird language on it. The scary part to him was one word was glowing and he heard a whisper at the back of his head. It kept saying 'Fus,' when he got close enough him the voice chouted one last time 'FUS!' He pulled out his trusty notebook and wrote in the back 'fus.' the coffin behind him suddenly opened and came out a draugr death lord. It had an ancient nord greatsword out; dilin didn't have enough time to react as it swung its sword. Dilin blocked with his left arm, and cut into his bone when it stopped. Dilin pulled out and grabbed the greatsword with his now broken arm, no matter how bad it hurt. He pulled out his sword and cut the greatsword in two from the handle. He then cut the death lords leg in half. He then stabbed the draugr in the face killing it. He pulled out what was left of the greatsword from his arm, and used restoration magic to heal the best he could. However it only stopped the bleeding. He walked up to the chest to see the dragonstone he took it and put it up. Tarring off a piece of cloth of from the death lord, dilin wrapped it around his arm. He took the gold from the chest, and left to whiterun.


	5. Chapter 5

Dilin arrived at whiterun, fixed his armor and sharpened his swords. When he finished he walked towards dragons reach. When he got there he gave Farengar the stone. They had heard news about at a dragon attacking a watch tower. A few guards, lrileth, and dilin left to the watch tower. When they got there a man came out. "No! Leave, turn back, it got one of the other guards when he tried to make a run for It." they looked up to see a dragon come their way. They heard a loud roar. "Oh no, here it comes again, run." The guard ran back into the tower scared. Lrileth the guards and dilin attacked the dragon with bows but it did little damage. Dilin was forming a plan in his head as his fist caught fire. When the dragon was 20 meters from the tower, dilin started to run towards the tower.

10 meters…

Dilins feet touched the edge of the tower and he ran up it.

5 meters…

'Almost there.' Dilin thought

0 meters…

Dilin jumped off the top of the tower. He grabbed the dragon by the foot. Feeling the burn on its feet the dragon attempted to shake dilin off, but his grip staid strong. Slowly crawling up the dragons back he smashed his burning fist reputedly. Reaching the face he grabed the dragons eyes and burned them shut, the dragon roared in rage and fell to the ground. Now blind and pissed then it started breathing frost everywhere.

Lrileth shouted. "Everybody stand clear stay away from it! Shoot arrows at it." Even though they did what she said, it still wasn't enough. Dilin pulled out his steel greatsword, and channeled fire magic into it. Once the blade was on fire dilin ran forward and began to slice at the dragon. He finally stabbed the dragon though the head killing it. Once the dragon was dead a, dragon ghostly figer came out of the dead body and flew into dilin.

"You, you absorbed the dragon soul didn't you? You must be the dragonborn." One of the guards said walking up to Dilin, with the rest of the guards and lrileth fallowed.

"What are you talking about?" dilin asked

"In the ancient legends the dragonborn would slay dragons and adsorb their souls. They were said to be the ultimate dragon slayers. You can shout now cant you?"

"I don't know maybe." He then put two and two together. "fus!" a wave of energy flew in front of him, casing the guards to stager.

"By the gods, you are the dragonborn." Letting the gaurds talk amongst themselves, dilin walked back to whiterun. Halfway there he heard a thundering boom. Making it back to whiterun he walked to dragonreach. Explaining what had happened the watch tower. It then was explained to dilin what the thundering sound was. He had been summand by the graybeards. Not really caring for it right knows he left to solitude to get his things. Sense he hadn't been to solitude before he couldn't teleport there. He had to walk there. Before he made his journey to solitude, he went to alftand. Remembering passing it once or twice he decided it was time for new armor, stronger than steel, dwarven armor and weapons.

On arrival he walked inside. 'I hate dwarven ruins, I heard rumors that the ruins have a self repair system built in each of them.' That sent shivers down his spine. With each thing he killed he scraped it fore usable mettle to melt. Killing a lot of falmor he continued walking. 'Poor snow elfs so corrupted, so mindless.' Reaching the end he was face to face with a dwarven centurion. The centurion got out of its hinges and shot steam at dilin. He attempted to block it with his arms, but burned his arms badly. Taking cover behind a wall and climbed it. When the centurion turned the corner, it didn't see dilin on the top of the wall. Dilin pulled out his greatsword and lunged down, but his sword shattered on impact. 'Dam that things armor is stronger than the others.' Dilin jumped off its back and charged his shock spell. The centurion blew more steam at dilin, not able to block with his arms again dilin used his back. The armor he was wearing prevented any severe damage. Running towards the centurion he shocked it till it stop moving, which was about twenty seconds. 'Most likely shocked its core to death' he decide to scrap what he could from the machine, which wasn't much because some things wouldn't come apart.

Coming back to whiterun dilin melted the scrap metal he had from the ruins. It took him two days to make his dwarven armor, mines the helmet. He made dwarven armor, gauntlets, boots, greatsword, bow, two swords. He then sharpened and reinforced his new items. Leaving to solitude, dilin teleported to a nord ruin near solitude. he walked to solitude and into general talias's war room. ' hope they don't kill me.'


	6. Chapter 6

"Sup general tullius, sup armored bitch" dilin said walking in putting on apprentice destruction robes, waiving to the general and rikke.

"The names rikke." She said in an irritated voice

Tullius walked up to dilin. "And who are you?"

"tullius I'm offended you don't remember me. Then again my hands were tied, and my head was almost cut off." Dilin said

"Oh, yes, you were at helgen, one of the prisoners if I remember correctly. What have you come here for, to join the legion and deffete the stormcloaks."

"No, but hadvar can vogue for me, I'm innocent."

"Hadvars alive, oh I hope so he's one dame good solder."

"I am, aren't I." hadvar said walking in.

"hadvar its good to see you again, get your gear and report for to rikke." Tullius said, hadvar nodded said goodby to dilin and walked out.

"Anyways I came for my stuff; I'll take them and be on my way." Tullius sighed.

"About that" tullius said looking at dilin. "we burned most of your thing. After a prisoner is executed there thing are scraped for recourses. However the only things that we couldn't scrap were a mask, neckless, and ring. Someone decide to buy them sense we had no use for them."

"So my stuff is in a stranger's hand." Dilin said a bit pissed. "The ring and neckless were family air looms! I need them back!"

"lisin you join the legion, and I'll go find the person who has your things. Deal?"

Dilin calmed himself down, and looked at the general. "I'll do one beater, and bring ulfrics head." Rikke just laughed.

"We have sent a bunch of undercover agents to try and kill ulfric. All have failed and died. What are you ganna do, go through the front door?"

"Yes, I plan to go through the front door and kill ulfric armored bitch."

"The names rikke!"

"Whatever bitch." Dilin said walking outside. He then left to windhelm by carriage, because he was too lazy to walk or teleport. After telling the driver where he wants to go, then he fell asleep in the carriage.

(whiterun)

A girl with long red hair, and emerald eyes, sat at the bannered mare. She was wearing blue mages robes, orcish gantlets, boots, and a black neckless in the shape of a dragon, a black ring, and a dragon priest mask nahkriin. A man was standing in front of her talking to her, but she want lisining she was reading a book instead. "And then I took the giant in a headlock, and chocked It." the man said wile flexing his non existing mussels.

"Uh huh, that's fascinating." She said not carrying, not believing, and still reading her book. A carrier came in the bannered mare, and walked to her.

"This is from general tullius mam here you go." The carrier said giving her a note and walking away.

"Thanks." She said reading the note then putting it away in her bag. The carrier then left the bannered mare.

"That reminds me of the time I took down a-" he was then incased in ice scaring everyone in the bar. She then sighed in happiness.

"Finely, some peace and quiet." She said lowering her hand, continuing reading her book. When she was done she left to solitude.

(windhelm)

The carrege driver taped dilin on the head. "Wake up you're here." Dilin got up thanked the driver and walked towards the gate. When he got to the gate a guard stopped him.

"holt you must pay a tax to get inside, its 500 gold." The guard said holding his hand out waiting for the gold.

"What's the tax for?" Dilin asked

"Well it's for the honer of entering the city, now 500 gold." Dilin grabbed him by the collar, and got in his face.

"How about I rip your heart out through your ass." Dilin said. The guard suddenly had a change of heart.

"You know what, I never saw you. You can go right inside." The guard said opening the gate. Dilin walked inside he saw two men yelling at a dark elf women.

"We now you an imperial spy just go back to your dam solitude, you dam elf." The first man said.

The second man walked forward. "And you can tell us all you little imperial secrets, and you can leave safe." He said walking towards her. She backed away from them.

"I already told you, I'm not an imperial spy. I'm just a regular dark elf trying to survive." She scared and continuing to back away. The men then pulled out there weapons. "guards please help."

"Ha like guards are going to help a stupid elf." The first man said. Dilin walked up to them.

"The lady said she isn't a spy, so leave her alone." He said grabbing the second mans arm. Both men turned around and looked at dilin wile the lady ran away.

"Come on all of us true nords need to get rid of these imperial, and stupid elfs." The second man said. Dilin then punched him in the face. The first guy raised his weapon; dilin grabbed him by the collar and threw him. He then walked to palace of kings to kill ulfric.


End file.
